


La vida continúa

by Kikinu



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pueden derrumbarse. Los andalitas vendrán. Mientras tanto, ellos van a luchar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vida continúa

** La vida continúa **

 

— Vamos, Tobías, vuelve a transformarte. No puedes quedarte así siempre. Puedes usar mi cama. Estoy tan cansado que podría dormir sobre clavos.

 

No contesto. Creo que, en el fondo, Jake lo sabe. O no, quizás ni se lo imagina. Quizás está tan aliviado de que estemos vivos que ni siquiera lo sospecha.

 

— Vamos, Tobías. Transfórmate.

 

 _— Jake…_ — intento decirle, pero no me deja terminar.

 

— Vamos, recupera tu forma humana. Se acabaron los vuelos por esta noche.

 

Jake habla rápido y mueve muchos las manos. Tengo miedo. Jake respira demasiado rápido y él también está asustado.

 

— _Me escondí en una cueva durante un rato. No me vieron, pero tuve que quedarme allí hasta que pude salir. Jake… tardé mucho en salir. Demasiado. Más de dos horas._ — Jake solo me mira fijamente. No habla. Su rostro está vacío de expresión. — _Supongo que este será mi aspecto a partir de ahora._

 

Entonces Jake comienza a llorar y siento un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que llore, no quiero que Jake esté triste. Esto es mi culpa. Jake sigue llorando y se que si yo pudiera hacerlo estaría igual que él. Pero ya no soy humano. Ya no puedo llorar.

 

— _No es tan grave, Jake. Como tú dijiste, seguimos vivos._

 

Jake se acerca a la ventana y mira el cielo. Aún llora, pero hay algo diferente en su rostro. Esperanza.

 

— _Vendrán. Los andalitas vendrán. Pero, hasta entonces…_

 

Jake asiente y se seca las lágrimas.

 

— Si. Hasta entonces, lucharemos.

 

Entonces se acerca a mi y me acaricia la cabeza. Quiero llorar. Quiero llorar y abrazar a Jake y que el me abrace. Volar era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida. Ahora es solo una maldición.

 

— _Lucharemos._

 

Lucharemos. Lucharemos porque la vida continúa.

 

FIN


End file.
